


Codex Entry: Hawke

by Breachy_Breeches



Series: Thea Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Codex Entries, OC, Poems, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breachy_Breeches/pseuds/Breachy_Breeches
Summary: *can be read as a poem or sing as a song





	Codex Entry: Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> *can be read as a poem or sing as a song

O' Champion of Kirkwall,  
[Euryphaessa] Hawke is her name.  
Our Guardian, bright beacon of light,  
Forever her tales shall be revered and reviled.

O' Champion of Kirkwall,  
[Euryphaessa] Hawke is her name.  
Our Protector, standing pillar of hope,  
Forever her deeds shall be commended and condemn.  
-

Ashen-blue hue are her eyes  
like the spring mist morning dew  
Gold is her mane as is her heart  
Shimmering like Antivan sun.

From blight land she drifts, to Hightown she reaches.  
Where cruelty streets are reign, in paragon she proffers.  
As darkness befall, of light our heart she sparks.  
When sorrow stroud against life, with delight she prevails.  
-

Oh do not be fooled, nor push thy luck

Three things wise men warn to always fear:  
the sea in storm,  
a night with no moon,  
the anger of a gentle woman.

She who rose through the throes of death and defeat.  
She who is grace amidst tempest and rain.  
She who strikes in song of ice and fire  
She who blessed by the Maker, foes trembles before her might  
-

O' Champion of Kirkwall,  
[Euryphaessa] Hawke is her name.  
Our Guardian, bright beacon of light,  
Forever her tales shall be revered and reviled.

O' Champion of Kirkwall,  
[Euryphaessa] Hawke is her name.  
Our Protector, standing pillar of hope,  
Forever her deeds shall be commended and condemn.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Euryphaessa Hawke is my Thea full name  
> but since it would a mouthful to say it so she usually goes by the shorter alternative spelling


End file.
